goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Shimajirō Emblem Warriors: Playable Characters and DLC characters
Summary World War 3 has begun. Your goal is to fight global terrorism and crime, engage enemy forces by land, by air and by sea and in space, launch counter-terrorism operations, annihilate and wipe out brutal totalitarian regimes and cruel dictatorships, defend Japan and protect the United States of America and its allies and bring world peace. Neutral: *Shimajiro Shimano (How to obtain: Default) *Class: Japanese Prince/Sharptooth* *Hana Shimano (How to obtain: Default) *Class: Japanese Princess/Garuda* *Mimirin Midohara (How to obtain: Scene 5: Rescue Sakura Shimano) *Class: Songstress* *Torippii Sorano (How to obtain: Scene 4: Fall of Moscow) *Class: Ninja* *Ramurin Makaba (How to obtain: Scene 4: Fall of Moscow) *Class: Oni Savage* *Takeshi Ishida *Zota Ikeno (How to obtain: Scene 6: Defend New York City/Battle of Tokyo/To the Ground *Hana Shimano chosen*) *Class: Butler* *Nyakkii Momoyama (How to obtain: Scene 6: Defend New York City/Battle of Tokyo/To the Ground *Shimajiro Shimano chosen*) *Class: Maid* Birthright exclusive: * *Tommy Shimano (How to obtain: Scene 10: Challenge Island forest) *Class: Archer* * *Kikko Hayashida (How to obtain: Scene 6: Defend New York City) *Class: Shrine Maiden* *Sakurako Koinuma * *Marurin Sasaki * * Conquest exclusive: * * * * * * * * * Revelation exclusive: * Children: * * * * * * * * * * * DLC: *Bing Bong (How to obtain: Scan Amiibo) *Class: Berserker* *Reggie (How to obtain: Scan Amiibo) *Class: Falcon Knight* *Lucina (How to obtain: Scan Amiibo) *Class: Great Lord* *Classified (How to obtain: Scan Amiibo) *Class: Grandmaster* Missions by type Hostage Rescue *Mission 5: Rescue Sakura Shimano Search and Rescue Search and Destroy Bomb Defusing Sabotage Operatives by class Elite Snipers *Sgt. Eric Harper (Delta Force) *Maj. Joseph Smith (Delta Force) *Cpl. Elias Anderson (U.S. Marines) *Maj. Keith Akiyama (NASA Elite Ops) *Sgt. Ricardo Gonzalez (Mexican Army) *Cpl. Manuel Ramirez (Mexican Army) *Cpl. Hanuel Park (Republic of Korea Army) *Sgt. Hiroshi Furukawa (Japanese Ground Self Defense Force) Elite Machine Gunners *Sgt. Derek Zhao (U.S. Marines) *Cpl. Thomas Cortez (U.S. Army) *Maj. Henry Moon (Delta Force) Demolitionists Allied Factions by Country United States of America *U.S. Army *U.S. Marines *Green Berets *Delta Force *U.S. Navy *U.S. Navy SEALs *U.S. Air Force *U.S. Military Police *Washington Corps *U.S. National Guard *New York Police Department *San Francisco Police Department *Los Angeles Police Department *FBI *CIA *SWAT *FBI SWAT *United States Secret Service *NASA Canada *Canadian Forces *JTF2 Brazil *Brazillian Armed Forces *Federal Police of Brazil *Army Police (Brazil) Mexico *Mexican Armed Forces *Federal Police (Mexico) Colombia * Military Forces of Colombia * National Police of Colombia United Kingdom *British Armed Forces *Special Air Service *London Metropolitan Police France *French Armed Forces *National Police (France) *National Genarmenie *GIGN Germany *Bundeswehr *GSG9 *Feldjäger Spain Switzerland *Swiss Armed Forces Norway *Norwegian Armed Forces Sweden Finland *Finnish Armed Forces Greece *Hellenistic Armed Forces *Hellenic Police Italy *Italian Armed Forces *GOI *Carabinieri Netherlands Belgium Denmark *Danish Defense Portugal Poland *JW GROM Egypt *Egyptian Armed Forces Saudi Arabia Qatar United Arab Emirates * Armed Forces of the UAE Israel *Sayeret Matkal *Israeli Defense Force *Military Police Corps (Israel) Malaysia *Kor Polis Tentera DiRaja (Malaysia) Thailand *Royal Thai Armed Forces Indonesia *Indonesian National Police *Mobile Brigade Corps India *Indian Armed Forces *Corps of Military Police (India) Singapore *Singapore Armed Forces *Singapore Armed Forces Military Police Command Japan *Japanese Self Defense Force *Tokyo Corps *Osaka Corps *Kyoto Corps *Benesse Platoon *Okinawa Platoon *Special Assault Team *Public Security Intelligence Agency *Challenge Island Police Department *Benesse City Police Department Taiwan *Republic of China Armed Forces *Republic of China Military Police South Korea *Republic of Korea Army *Republic of Korea Navy *Republic of Korea Air Force *Republic of Korea Military Police *Seoul Corps *National Police Agency (South Korea) The Philippines *Armed Forces of the Philippines *Philippine National Police *Special Action Force Australia *Australian Armed Forces *Special Air Service Regiment New Zealand Others *Japanese Supremacist Rebels Enemy Factions by Country/List of Terrorist and Criminal Organizations Russia *Spetnaz *Russian Ground Forces *Russian Air Force *Russian Navy *Alpha Group *Military Police of Russia Armenia Azerbaijan Kyrgyzstan Turkmenistan Uzbekistan Kazakhstan Georgia North Korea *Korean People's Army *Korean People's Navy *Korean People's Air Force *Korean People's Army Special Operation Force *State Security Department *Ministry of People's Security China *People's Liberation Army *Beijing Platoon Syria *Syrian Armed Forces State of Palestine *Palestinian National Security Forces *Palestinian Security Services Iran PBS Kids Republic Land of Make-Believe Federation Great BabyBus Federation *Beijing Corps Terrorist Organizations *Hamas *The Taliban *Abu Sayyaf *Chechen Separatists *Kurdish Rebels *Japanese Communist Party (JCP) *Taiwanese Communist Party (TCP) *Communist Party of the Republic of Korea *Communist Party of the Philippines *Communist Party of Nepal *Communist Party of India *Communist Party of Australia *Portuguese Communist Party *German Communist Party *Italian Communist Party *Communist Refoundation Party *Communist Party of Greece *Communist Party of Britain *Communist Party of Luxembourg *Communist Party of Malta *Communist Party of Ireland *Communist Party of Finland *Irish Republican Army *Communist Party of Norway *French Communist Party *Communist Party of Spain *Communist Party of Sweden *Worker's Party of Belgium *Communist Party of Canada *Communist Party USA *American Party of Labor *Progressive Labor Party (United States) *Columbian Communist Party *Shining Path *Sandinista National Liberation Front *Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia (FARC) *Group of Popular Combatants *Marxist-Leninist Communist Party of Ecuador *Communist Party of El Salvador *Egyptian Communist Party *Israeli Communist Party *Global Red Army *Land of Make-Believe Volunteer Army *PBS Kids Volunteer Army Criminal Organizations *Italian Mafia *Brazilian Militia *Russian Mafia *Triads *Korean Mafia *Yakuza Weapons Assault Rifles *M4A1 *M16 *SCAR-L *ACR *G3 *FAL *AK-47 *AK-74 *MP44 *G36C *STG44 *AK12 *Bal-27 *SA-802 *ARX-160 *FAD *HBRa3 *IMR *MK14 Shotguns *M1014 *M1897 Trench Gun *W1200 *AA-12 *SPAS-12 *Ranger *Striker *USAS-12 *Model 1887 *Stakeout Sniper Rifles *M21 *M40A3 *AS50 *RSASS *Barrett .50cal *Intervention *R700 *MSR *WA2000 *L118A *Dragunov Light Machine Guns *M249 SAW *M60E4 *RPD *L86 LSW *MG4 *AUG HBAR *HK21 *RPK *Stoner63 *MK46 *MG36 *M240 *PKP Pecheneg Heavy Machine Guns *M2 Browning Machine Gun *DShK Submachine Guns *PPSh-41 *PPS-42 *Skorpion *P90 *MAC-10 *MPL *Spectre *Kiparis *Uzi *AK-74u *MP5K *UMP45 *Mini-Uzi *MP5 Handguns *M1911 *USP. 45 *M9 *Atlas 45 *PDW *RW1 *.44 Magnum *Nambu *Walther P38 *Tokarev Launchers *FGM-148 Javelin *FIM-92 Stinger *M9A1 Bazooka *Strela-3 *China Lake *Grim Reaper *M72 LAW *XM25 *Valkyrie Rockets *Panzerschreck *Prenderfaust 60 *RPG *Stinger M7 *MAHEM *MDL *Ripped Rocket Turret *MAAWS Others *Frag Grenade *Smoke Grenade *Flashbang *Stealth Grenade *Tear Gas Grenade *Fire Grenade Melee Weapons *Knife *Combat Knife *Riot Shield *Stealth Knife *Tactical Knife *Ballistic Knife Campaign Act 1: World at War Prologue: World at War North Korea and Russia have successfully carried out a series of missile tests, causing fears of global war to spark. Things get ugly and frightening when a large Iranian naval fleet launches a deadly and nasty attack on 4 large South Korean warships off the coasts of Egypt, killing 140 South Korean sailors, thus sparking and igniting World War 3. Japan declares war on Russia, Armenia, Belarus, Azerbaijan, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Kazakhstan, Iran and Georgia as South Korea, the United States of America and NATO declare war on North Korea and Russia. Mission 1: Induction Level Description: "Russia, Belarus, Kazakhstan, Iran, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, Georgia and Uzbekistan have invaded Benesse City, one of Japan's largest cities. On your first mission as a U.S. Marine, your squad must push the attackers back and reclaim the city." Mission 2: Operation Samurai Mission 3: Mission 5: Rescue Sakura Shimano Level Description: "Inflitrate the Japanese Communist Party headquarters in Sendagaya, Shibuya, Tokyo and rescue and extract Sakura Shimano and wipe out the entire Japanese Communist Party for good." Mission Brief: "We believe that Sakura Shimano has been kidnapped by the Japanese Communist Party yesterday. With the help of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, the Special Assault Team, Sgt. Eric Harper and Mimirin Midorihara and all well equipped with night vision goggles, flashlights, gas masks and suppressed MP5s, M1911s, M9s, M1014s, M16s, AR-15s and M4A1s, you are ready to breach into the Japanese Communist Party headquarters, rescue Sakura Shimano and wipe out the Japanese Communist Party for good. Your mission is to infiltrate the Japanese Communist Party headquarters in Sendagaya, Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan and rescue Sakura Shimano from her ticklish peril. Good luck Marine." Act 2: 2nd Korean War Category:Shimajirō video games Category:World War 3 games Category:2nd Cold War games Category:Military Strategy games